


The Royale Court

by Alonginginmybones



Category: Palaye Royale, alternative music - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, some violence, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: This story is also featured on my Inkitt under the name Yodemonsitsmeyagirl.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Remington Leith/Original character
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also featured on my Inkitt under the name Yodemonsitsmeyagirl. Enjoy!

My heart beat against my rib cage like a hummingbird. My lungs burned with the need to breathe, how long had I been running?

I rested my head against the brick building I was hiding behind. I peeked out briefly to see if the reason I was sprinting within an inch of my soul was anywhere near by.

The city streets were quiet; all that could be heard were the cars honking and the breeze ruffling the leaves in the trees.

I dared to feel relieved. One moment to catch my breath was all I needed. I'd pickup and go again once I was able to feel my legs.

Never in my life would I have thought I'd be running from a man who loved me. At one point that was all I ever wanted, now the idea shook me to the core. Not in a good way either. I'd rather forfeit my own life then have it taken from me by some psycho who thinks he's a vampire prince.

That lunatic thought by draining me dry and supplying me with his blood, I'd actually become a vampire. This dude had been sniffing too much glue.

One time, the one time I thought I'd met my soulmate he turns out to be a mental patient. Who is now trying to hunt me down because I left without a trace.

It's been going on like this for a week now.

This exhausting game of cat and mouse. I'd hideout at a friend's place, he'd show up the following night. Leaving me to pack my things and bolt.

My only option left was to leave the city and move on to the next one, or maybe even the one after that.

There was one thing I knew for certain: I couldn't stay here any longer.

I took a drink from my water bottle and began to run again.

Next Stop?

Freedom.


	2. The Beginning

THE Beginning

Hazy wisps of smoke billowed about the club as the latest hit from The Cruxshadows blared. Jamie was buzzing with excitement beside me. I thought she was going to take off on me like a rocket. Which would be rude since she dragged me here.

Ever since La Chambre Rouge opened she had been pestering me to join her on a venture. She rambled on about how great it was, how mystical and alluring the decor was, how the music was fantastic. She always fixated on the owners of the club more than anything. 

She had mentioned they were three brothers, elegant in the way they dressed, and their looks breathtaking to most. Jamie made sure to note that they always watched over the crowd in a secluded room that was above the dancefloor. She swore that only the best of the best got to meet them. They were shrouded in mystery I guess.

Clubs weren’t my scene I would rather be writing and sipping tea. I couldn’t say no to my best friend though not when she bribed me with freed food the next time we went out. So I did what I always did, I sucked it up.

“I have no idea how you find this amusing J,” I mumbled in distaste after dodging a drunken club goer, “Seems more of a hassle than anything.”

“Loosen up Rose just try to embrace the atmosphere!”

My lips turned down into a flat line; she had the carefree spirit of a bird. I only wished I could look at the world like she did but sadly I was more cautious and timid. Never able to be spontaneous, I had to know what I was getting myself into. Maybe that’s why we got along so well, we were a yin and yang type of deal.

Jamie took my hand as she led us through the gyrating bodies to an open space on the dancefloor.

“You don’t expect me toー” she cut me off immediately getting into the music.

“Oh yes I do,” she replied with a happy chuckle, “Just enjoy the moment!”

I huffed taking a wary look at my surroundings; no one was paying attention to us. No one seemed to care if they looked foolish flailing about, they were just having a good time. Maybe this was okay, I started to sway to the heavy bass in the song giggling when my best friend made a face at me.

She looked content with the success she had achieved in getting me to dance, and more so as I continued to shake my inhibitions away with each song.  
I didn’t know how much time had passed when Jamie leaned in and grabbed me by the arm to shift my view into the direction she wanted, “That’s them Rose! Look!”

“Don’t point Jamie!” I shoved her hand down by her side but observed the objects of her infatuation. They were rather handsome no question about that, there was a certain eloquence in the way they carried themselves. They dressed very fashion forward and that was enough to peak my interest. I loved the last man’s hat and the ruffled shirt front he adorned. The man in the middle, his suit accentuated his figure and the scarf he wore gave him that small push of sex appeal.

My gaze landed on the man in the front and my breath hitched, he was beautiful. His skin was ethereal and from the distance his hair looked thick. That could be because of the product he used to spike his hair in every which way. He smiled at something one of the others said and I felt like my heart stopped. His grin was gorgeous.

Jamie placed a hand on my shoulder spooking me out of my own thoughts; my head whipping in her direction trying to regain my composure. 

“Oh my God Remington is looking this way!” She announced nearly jumping up and down in excitement, I chanced a glance in their direction and sure enough his eyes were sifting through the crowd in our direction. I wondered who he was looking for but I shifted my blonde hair behind my ears not thinking too much of it.

“Rose I think he’s looking at you!” Jamie said happily, “He has to be.”

I resisted rolling my eyes at her silly notion, “Jamie, do you know how many people there are in here right now?”

“I’m serious,” she insisted like a child, “Turn around.”

Huffing I obliged knowing that if I didn’t her constant badgering would never cease. I never for a second thought that she would be right but the moment my gaze shifted my eyes collided with a set of warm but slightly calculating brown eyes. I couldn’t move I was stuck in my spot but I was growing uncomfortable under his unwavering stare. I hid behind my long hair as I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I must’ve looked like an idiot or something.

I peeked between my locks and finally let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding. They were gone. Thank God.

“He was definitely checking you out!” my best friend clapped her hands together, “Good for you Ro.”

“I’m pretty sure he was looking at the bombshell behind us,” I muttered referring to the raven haired beauty in the short skimpy dress and seven inch stilettos.

She shook her head rapidly, “His eyes never left you trust me it was you he was infatuated with.”

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Rose I’m not telling you to throw yourself at the guy I’m just saying you can take it as a compliment.”

Of course it was flattering if I was the one he was actually paying attention to. The eye contact we made couldn’t be mistaken but maybe he thought I was someone he knew.

It was probably nothing, “I’m going to get a drink from the bar do you want anything?”

She asked for a Cosmo and I was off fighting my way through the masses. When I made it to the bar I sat on the bar stool and waited to be served by a man in a nice dress shirt and vest. I gave him my order and he began making it topped off with a show of his mixology skills.

Halfway through his performance a shrill phone began ringing on the bar top. He stopped shaking in order to answer it.

The bartender’s eyes shifted toward mine, “Yes sir.”

And then he hung up with no mention of the phone call until I tried to pay. He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture when I questioned him he said, “Compliments of Remington Leith.”

I suddenly had cottonmouth, “As in—?”

“My boss?” The man chuckled, “Yeah he also wanted me to escort you to Le salle de sang.”

My brows furrowed, “To where?” 

The man smirked, “Follow me.”

“I have my friend with me and I can’t leave her but let him know I appreciate the drinks.”

There was no way I’d trust some weirdo stranger who bought my friend and I a drink. Way too crazy. 

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” he told me coming around the bar, “but if my boss wants something he gets it…”

I gulped. That sounded like a threat.

“What does that mean?”

“It means it’s better to come willingly.”

“Hey man I’m not a fool. No woman in her right mind would willingly go with a strange man to a strange room away from humanity.” 

It seemed the bartender and I had reached an impasse. It turned into a staring contest of wills. I refused to move from my stool. 

“Miss please don’t make this any harder—”

The man grabbed hold of my arm yanking me from my perch, “Let go of me!”

As I struggled to pull my wrist out of the man’s grip a hand popped up on his shoulder, “Lester what are you doing to our guest?”

It was the man from before. Up close he was even more godlike. 

“Master Remington I was just following your orders.”

The man named Remington smiled mischievously at his subordinate, “I would never ask you to manhandle a lady.”

Then his attention was on me; a hand with long, lithe fingers outstretched toward mine. I don’t know what it was but I allowed him to take my palm. He gently placed a kiss on it.

“Allow me to apologize on behalf of my staff ma chérie, my brothers and I will see to it that he’s properly disciplined.”

“It’s alright,” I swallowed the lump in my throat, “it’s all just a misunderstanding I think.”

He smiled that handsome smile at me, “That’s kind of you…?”

“Rose.”

“A fitting name ma petite fleur,” he placed his other hand over mine and gently caressed my fingers. “It would be an honor if you would join me in my lounge, but I understand your hesitation. I am a stranger but I would like you to know that I would never harm you.”

What an odd declaration for hardly knowing somebody, I thought to myself but I figured he was just trying to smooth the whole issue over so I wouldn’t sue the club or something. I wasn’t convinced that I was safe though just because he said so.

“M-my friend,” I said nervously when I found myself falling deeper into his gaze, “I can’t leave her alone.”

“She can come too,” he promised, his grip on my hand tightening just enough where I could feel the biting of his nails in my skin.

“We really should be going…” I tried once more to gain my freedom.

He pouted his lower lip so plump it was taunting me to run my finger over it, “Chérie please.”

Whatever made me give in to him I would never know because I wouldn’t ever allow a stranger to lead me up a flight of stairs to a secluded room that was decorated in gilded golds and reds. It looked like something out of a french castle. Very luxurious and decadent.

Was I drunk? I didn’t remember having a single sip of my rum and coke. Why was my mind so hazy? Why was this man the center of my attention and vice versa? 

How could I allow him to pull me onto his lap and ravage my lips until they were puffy and red from the intense way he kissed? What was the driving force behind this dangerous sensation of lust? 

“Ma coeur,” I remember him whimpering into my neck like a man starved, “Ma trésor.”

I cried out in pain when I felt something sharp in my neck but after that my entire memory was fuzzy.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a bed of black satin sheets with no recollection of how I got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well away we go folks!


	3. The Morning After

Um where was I? Was I still in Le Chambre Rouge? Why was my neck of all things throbbing in pain? It wasn’t even like the feeling you get when you sleep on it wrong, it was weird. It felt like a bruise. 

I let my hand touch the sore spot only to find two small puncture wounds. What the hell? They were still tender to the touch so they most definitely were brand new. Who the hell took a bite out of my neck?

Also where were my clothes? 

Two inches from a panic attack I sat up feeling the aches and pains of an unforgettable night of debauchery. I wish I knew who I spent it with. There were bruises and love bites all over my body, bruises the size of fingertips splayed evenly on each of my hips.

Eying the size of each purple splotch that’s when I remembered the spiky haired man beneath me as I rode him. My cheeks heated when his moans came back to me.

They were so sweet. Almost like candy. I couldn’t believe I slept with some random guy who had a blood fetish. What had gotten in to me?

I started searching for my clothes; the black satin covering my bare body as I looked. My bra was here and my panties were there. Everything was scattered about but I could not for the life of me find my shirt. 

It couldn’t have gone far. My search ended up fruitless when the only shirt I could find belonged to my one night stand. It was better than going around topless. 

I threw it on quickly looking for my phone next. I needed to order an Uber and get the hell out of here.

I don’t know how it would wound up under the bed but that didn’t matter I just needed to go.

I was a click away from ordering my safe passage out of the awkward moment of talking to my one night stand when I heard a door open behind me.

Remington; surrounded by steam in just a towel.

Dear lord what I had done? 

“Cherié,” his soft voice said with a hint of a smile “You look gorgeous in my clothes.”

I bit my lip anxiously, “Thank you, um I appreciate last night but I really have to go.”

His frown sent shivers down my spine, “But you just got here…”

I gulped, “I know but my friend is probably worried about me and I also have to get to work.”

He regarded me with suspicion. Why would I lie? I already slept with the guy. There was nothing else to lose.

His demeanor changed from what was playful to something entirely different that I couldn’t quite figure out. 

It was a good moment of silence before he exhaled and just gave me a smile. “I understand let me get dressed and I’ll take you home.”

Too quickly I shook my head no and realized it came off colder than I had meant, “No that’s alright I already have an Uber on the way. Thank you though I appreciate it.”

Something in his eyes sent adrenaline coursing through my veins. He gazed at me like a predator stalking its prey. It was almost calculating, like I could see him running through his options. Whatever he thought they may be.

“Cherié,” he began as if in warning, “Are you trying to run away from me?”

I sure as hell was. 

“Not from you no,” I lied to save his ego, “But I really don’t want to be on my boss’s bad side for being late again.”

Definitely a half truth; my boss adored me but hated that I ran on a different schedule than everyone else. 

He hummed in response accepting my answer somewhat with a nod, “Okay ma trésor, when can I see you again?”

My throat tightened and my heart beat faster, “I’ll have to let you know once I get my new schedule for the week.”

“Rose,” he said my name with such conviction like he knew the inner struggle I was facing, “Please just give me a chance to gain your trust. I know things moved incredibly fast between us and it’s unsettling to you; let me get to know you the right way. Allow me to court you…”

Court me? I blinked in confusion. Who used that kind of terminology anymore? Remington Leith was an enigma I was too frightened to solve. Other worldly and peculiar, in himself. His aura just carried an odd vibe to it. Power rippled off of him in certain waves, it could’ve been his self confidence because he did have plenty of it, but I knew that wasn’t it. I felt hunted.

I didn’t usually let people in. From a very young age I found it hard to trust anybody. I had my parents to blame for that one. If it weren’t for my Uncle Ron I would probably be more apt to hate people. When he took me in he taught me how to distinguish between those who would desert me at the first sign of trouble and those would fight beside me at my worst. 

Remington I couldn’t place and that scared me to death. Coping with new people was difficult as it was not being able to use my method made it worse. 

I nodded my head slowly but I don’t think I convinced either of us. Especially not when I started backing up, making my move to escape. He looked crestfallen when no verbal arrangement was made between us. He made a move to stop me from going but he must have thought better of it cause he didn’t come any closer. 

I mumbled a goodbye and left him standing there with his mouth agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of our protagonist's situation?


End file.
